I'll Mark You Just In Case
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: Teito has a traumatic nightmare during his travels with Frau and they leave terrifying scars. If Frau is the only one to heal the marks Ayame made, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Since I've been sort of stuck for my series right now, I'm going to edit this and try to fix some things that have been pointed out. And I'll change what I spot.**

**Enjoy, both re-readers and new readers!**

**_~07-Ghost is not mine!~_**

"Kid, hey, kid!" Frau was guiding in their hawkzile for landing, and Teito was doing his best not to cling to the Bishop as the rumble of the powerful engine sent jitters up his spine. They'd barely escaped from Ayanami's forces the day before, and Teito felt very exposed on the back of their little machine. "Are you listening to me?"

"Just **land**!" Teito grunted, jabbing the Bishop in the side. "I'm tired of sitting on this thing!" Frau growled at the cranky apprentice he had and landed, noticing how fast the boy got off and turned his green eyes to the sky. "Where to?' The teenager grunted, stuffing his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

"We need to find a place to stay, you dumbass." Frau replied shortly, "We can't have a place to stay if we just got off the damn vehicle!"

"Then hurry up! It's dark as hell out here!" Teito snapped, and Frau dragged him into the nearest lit building.

The inside of the tavern was dim and smelled of pipe smoke; there was little light around the counter area, and many dark figures sat hunched at tables with pints of ale before them. A pudgy man stood behind the bar, wiping a glass clean with a faded towel; he saw Frau and Teito, and set the glass away.

"What are you doing here, sir?' he asked gruffly, "We ain't into that sort of trade!" Frau let go of Teito's collar and growled under his breath, not wanting to be made a pedophile the first day in town.

"We need a room, old man." Frau snarled, "We're travelers, and **I'm** a bishop." The man quickly got out a key and handed it to him, apologizing profusely for the mistake, and explaining that a few men were trying to cause trouble around there by selling off sklaves. Frau barely listened to the man until he told them what their room number was and told them how to get there:

"Whatever- come on, shrimp." Teito followed him all the way upstairs, and he claimed the bathroom first as punishment for the boy's behavior before. "Don't piss off while I'm in here." Frau snorted, "I'm not going looking for you in this town; you'll be on your own if any child pimps catch you!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Teito muttered, dropping his small bag of possessions and curling up on the smaller of the two beds. "Hurry up, you pervy bishop, and don't use all the hot water…" Frau rolled his eyes, and by the time he'd gotten ready for his bath, he realized that his little apprentice was fast asleep.

_"__Now,__Teito __Klein,__what __do __you __say?__"_

_ A hand covered him and as much as he struggled, he couldn't dislodge the hand gripping him beneath the waistband of his shorts. Another squeeze and he mewled, cringing at the touch. Teito couldn't from a coherent thought against the man over him, toying with him mercilessly while he was tied to the four posts._

_ "Well, Klein?" The hand left him, and he sighed in relief, only to have the gloved hands return to his chest, playing with his abused nipples. He felt hot breath against his neck, whispered words against his skin, and the mouth at his collarbone left aching bites there._

_ "LET ME GO!" Teito managed to scream, and something hard pressed against the backs of his legs, which clenched closed as best they could in response._

_ "Still fighting, Klein?" Ayanami's deep voice teased, his mouth trailing down Teito's body and nibbling the flesh of his stomach and navel. The v of Teito's hips was tragically bruised from Ayanami's mouth, and Teito gasped as a hot tongue traced the line down too low. That sinful tongue flicked the tip of his erection and teeth followed, dragging down sensitive skin, and making Teito arch his back in pleasure. Ayanami pressed his fingers through that tight ring of flesh, forcing his legs forward so that his ass was exposed._

_ Teito shivered fully, his toes curling as the tongue traced his slit, which wept for his tormentor. Ayanami's lips glided over Teito again, drawing a moan from the boy, and the military official took him in his mouth. A hum bubbled up Ayanami's throat, and Teito practically screamed as a mixture of vibrations and suction worked to milk him of his seed._

_Teito mistakenly moaned for more._

_ "More?" Ayanami purred, licking from tip to base and back again before he blew cool wind on the erect organ from behind. His five fingers opened and closed him painfully, allowing Ayanami's tongue to taste his insides. "It's **my** turn now, boy."_

_ Before Teito could grasp what the man meant, Ayanami had flipped him over and unbuckled his pants before Teito's eyes. Teito thrashed uselessly as the pants fell away, and Ayanami pushed his knees forward until his rear was high enough, thrusting mercilessly inside. One of Ayanami's hands went from his hair to his groin, forming a ring around the base with his fingers, and Teito moaned repeatedly as…_

"Teito?"

_The fingers fisted in his black hair tugged with each thrust, and suddenly that gloved hand snuck down to Teito as well and pulled harshly downward in time with his own thrusts. In combination with the lack of release, it left Teito seeing stars, which was only intensified when the chief of staff hit something inside him that made his body burn with pleasure._

"Teito?"

_Teito cringed, but that only sent the military commander over the edge, and Teito nearly choked as he felt the fluid that filled him next._

"TEITO!"

Teito sat up with a strangled cry, kicking and punching at the tall, blonde figure holding him by one wrist. He landed a solid hit on the man and sat up into a defensive crouch, shaking a little as his attack zaiphon flared to life around his hands. The words circling his fists were beaming blue, carved deeply into the very air by his anger and fear. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and saw Frau get off the floor, scowling deeply as he picked up his towel and continue rubbing his hair dry.

"The bathroom's free, you little jerk!" he growled, "That's the last time I wake **you** up!" The bishop stomped over to the larger bed and laid down comfortably, his hair messy and semi-dry. Teito hurried into the bathroom, clutching his collar tight around his neck until he got into the bathroom, and then he ripped off his clothes without delay.

_What __happened?_ Teito panicked, frantically scouring his body, counting the marks left from his nightmare. Black handprints of zaiphon letters covered his private areas shamefully, although you could easily read the words that were there. Teito scratched at the one on his navel and hissed at the tremendous pain that surged through the rest of them. He bit his knuckles and swallowed the scream soundlessly, in case Frau was listening, and pressed a damp cloth to it to soothe the stabbing pain. _That __hurt__…_ He panted, covering his face with a towel to hide the heavy breathing; if Frau came in and saw him like this, Teito would never live it down.

_Alright__…_ he thought, _Calm __down, __Klein. __It__'__s __not __so __bad; __you__'__ve __been __dream-raped __by __that __bastard, __Ayanami, __and __you __have __the __marks __to __prove __it._ He paused in his thoughts for a moment, recalling the feeling of the rough cloth gloves, and shuddered. _What __am __I __gonna __do? __How __do __I __get __rid __of __these __things?_

Turning the taps as hot as they would go, Teito waited until the steam clouded the mirror before he got in and hissed aloud at the scalding water. _This __will __get __rid __of __them! __All __I __have __to __do __is __rub __a __little!_

**_~07-Ghost is not mine!~_**

_What __the __hell? __Is __he __tryin__' __to __drain __the __whole __building __of __its __hot __water?_ Frau glared at the steam rising from the cracks in the door frame and thought about storming in on Teito, just for kicks. _And __what __the __hell __is __he __doing? __Black __magic?_

Frau had been on edge ever since the middle of his shower, when the boy had suddenly given off a dark shadow. He'd felt it through the bathroom door, and touching Teito's shoulder to wake him up and nearly sent his scythe over the edge.

_**Kill, **__**kill, **__**kill!**_ It screeched, and he kicked it with a snarl.

"Be quiet, you over-sized carving knife." Frau warned, "Or I'll get out a millstone and show you who your master **really** is…!"

_**Kill**__**… **__**Kill! **__**KI-!**_ Frau mercilessly stomped on the blade, prompting squeals and screeches from the demon weapon he wielded until it melted away once more.

"Stupid scythe," Frau snorted, lying back on his bed as the steam started to fade. He frowned, closing his eyes, and shouted, "FINALLY DONE MILKIN' ALL THE HOT WATER OUTTA THIS PLACE, EH?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Teito replied, and Frau scowled at the stab of pain that made the boy's firm shout stutter.

"YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?" Frau asked, and something smacked against the door heavily.

"PISS OFF, YOU PERVERT!" Teito shouted frantically, and a loud splash made Frau sit up. No reply came, nor did any sound and Frau knock on the door:

"You alright, Teito?"

No reply.

"TEITO?" He banged loudly on the door, and a splash came again.

"TEITO!" He reached for the handle and then heard the quick frantic steps of his apprentice on the floor.

"I SAID PISS OFF!" Teito threw a robe over himself and shouted more threats should the bishop choose to open the bathroom door. Frau frowned at the feeling of darkness again and had a deep unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Teito made the knot in the belt and turned around, surprised tremendously when Frau burst in looking angry.

**_~07-Ghost is not mine!~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it bad to be embarrassed reading your own work? Because if not, I'm seriously blushing over here... oh dear, what did I write?**

**_~07-Ghost is not mine!~_**

Frau gripped him by the collar of the house robe and lifted him off the ground, prompting Teito to yell and thrash against his bishop traveling companion.

"WHAT THE HELL, FRAU? PUT ME DOWN!" Frau scowled darkly at the boy, scenting the darkness on Teito's very skin and pressing his nose to the boy's hair, sniffing.

_What __is __that?_ He sniffed again, and Teito stiffened. _A __wars?_

"Frau?" Teito swallowed past the rock-hard knot in his throat and managed to call softly for the bishop, who seemed too engrossed in what he was doing to hear him. "Frau?"

_Definitely, __a __wars, __but __it__'__s __inactive__… __or __gone. __What __**is **__that?_ Sitting on the edge of the tub, Frau held Teito still has he kept sniffing, his scowl growing deeper and deeper as he smelled more and more darkness. He pulled his nose out the boy's hair when Teito jabbed his side and jerked the boy backwards, revealing a black zaiphon mark in the shape of a hand.

Frau hissed at it, feeling his scythe bubble up inside him, aching for release, and he glared at the mark, reading the zaiphon words seemingly tattooed on Teito's skin.

"What the hell is this?" he growled, pulling Teito's face to his eye level and glaring at the apprentice with malice. "Where did you get these?"

"N-None of your business!" Teito snapped, wriggling and trying to free himself from Frau's clutches. "Let me go, you old perv'!"

"Shaddap, ya pipsqueak!" Frau barked, "Answer my question!"

"Let go!" Teito demanded, and Frau growled his demand again. "Piss off! It's-!"

"You bear dark mana, you dolt! It will rot your soul! Now where did you get them!" Frau was face to face with Teito, practically screaming, and Teito flinched. "WELL?"

"I-I had a nightmare!" Teito blurted, feeling shame well up in the pit of his stomach. "Okay? While you were showering, I had a nightmare!"

"About what?" Frau pressed seriously, and Teito looked away. "Teito, this is not the t-!"

"SHUT UP!" Teito's nightmare came back full swing and his eyes filled with sudden pained tears.

"_Well, __Teito __Klein?__"_ The prince of Raggs stumbled away from the bishop and leaned heavily on the wall outside the bathroom, his mind reeling at the sound of Ayanami's voice seemingly spilling from Frau's mouth. As Frau came out, Teito glared at him from the gaps between his fingers.

"How do I get rid of them?"

"Well," Frau explained, "I could pump you full of healing zaiphon and focus it to the marks, but it would be like sending boiling water through your veins without anesthetic."

"Or?" Teito snapped,

"I could teach you how do it; slightly less painful, but it would still hurt like hell."

"**Or**? There has to be some other way!" Teito followed the bishop into the main part of their room and sat down on his bed across from the blonde's own bed, pulling his robe tight around his slim body. "You're the all-powerful bishop! Figure something out!"

"Well..." Frau muttered, "I would really just have to cancel them out. If I put positive zaiphon in my hands and go over all the marks one by one, I can cancel them out painlessly." In an instant, Teito was back in his nightmare, the chief of staff sitting back in a carved chair, sans clothing but his hat in place.

"_Back __for __more, __Klein?__"_ asked the military man, and Teito let out a deafening scream, scrambling away from the man of his fears.

"Oi! Teito, you brat!" Frau scrambled after the boy and, as Teito turned, he saw the hand marks where someone had gripped the boy's knees for leverage. He suddenly realized what the boy's nightmare had likely been about, knowing from experience why you would grip someone's knees like that, and what he had said hit home. "Crap! Teito-!"

"Don't touch me!" Snarled the teen, his face pale as the snow in Raggs. "Don't f-!" Frau covered his mouth and sighed,

"I'm trying to apologize, ya shrimpy little brat!" Frau said quietly, letting his grip on the boy slowly fade. "I'll teach you how to do the zaiphon focus thing in the morning. We'll work until these creepy marks are-."

"No, let's start now." Teito insisted, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Frau was surprised that the words were so steady and protested,

"It'll be hard; hurt like shit too."

"I don't care." Teito said shortly as colour returned to his cheeks. "teach me now."

"_I__'__ll __teach __you __not __to __go __against __me.__" __Teito __was __on __his __back __again __suddenly, __sweaty __flesh __above __him __and __icy __hands __all __over __his __skin. __He __snarled,_"BASTARD!"

"Hey!" The innkeeper was knocking on the door and Teito's head whipped around to stare at it, looking murderous. "I ain't puttin' up with no-!" In an instant, the teen was at the door, his robe securely tied to hide the marks, and glaring terrifyingly at the fat man.

"Get out!" he snarled, "Can't you see we're in the **middle** of something?" Yelping in fear, the pudgy man fled back downstairs as calmly as he could, flinching when Teito slammed the door hard enough to rock it in its hinges. Panting, Teito weaved in the doorway as a bout of weakness came over him and leaned on the door to get his breath back.

"You okay?" Frau asked immediately, appearing at his elbow.

"Just a little light- HEY!" Frau had swept him up off his feet and carried him bridal-style over to the nearest bed. "WHAT THE H-?"

"Weakness is a sign; whoever gave you these is trying to call you to them the hard way." Frau's eyes darkened and he caught Teito's eyes fluttering as another wave of weakness swept over him and his mouth opened. "What's up, kid?"

"H-how can he take my energy like this…?" Teito said thickly, his eyelids feeling heavier than a pound of bricks. "It's… strange…"

"Think of it like when Ayanami put one Kor's wing on Mikage; the soul still existed, but his half overrode it. The marks sort of react to his actions, even from far away, so he could make your limbs move or your thoughts change if he put them in the right places. Whoever did this to you obviously wanted you to come to them of your own free will." When Frau met Teito's eyes, the boy turned his head away and rolled onto his side as best he could. "Who did give you these?"

"Leave it alone, Frau." Teito clammed up, and Frau knew he wouldn't get any more out of the boy tonight. "Go to bed."

Frau paused, standing at Teito's bedside as he heard the boy's breathing slowly even out; Teito had fallen asleep pretty quickly, but Frau doubted he would lose enough energy to kill him. The bishop stood there for a minute longer and shrugged, staggering over to his own bed and rolling under the covers for sleep.

_He'll be okay._

_**~07-Ghost is not mine!~**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**~07-Ghost is not mine!~**_

BLLORRK!

Teito hurled into the tarnished toilet bowl and grimaced at the burn in his throat, spitting several times to wipe the taste from his tongue. He gargled with water and, just as he reached for the door knob, another wave of unstoppable bile rose in his throat. He whirled around and bent over the toilet again, letting loose his stomach's contents before he squatted next to it and sighed.

_WHAT __THE __HELL __IS __GOING __ON?_ He had been puking for a few minutes with no sign of stopping, and it made him nervous, seeing as Frau had said that Ayanami could control the marks. He looked down at his loose robe and put a hand over the print on his upper stomach, making goose bumps erupt all over his body.

Shaking his head and not feeling any more nausea, Teito sighed and sank to his rear on the floor, leaning his head against the wall. He cursed himself for being so defenseless that this could happen and ran a hand through his hair restlessly.

Suddenly, the feelings of a hand on his tailbone make him leap to his feet and look at the floor in alarm. He could have sworn he'd felt a hand graze his bottom, and he narrowed his eyes at the spot where he'd been sitting.

"What the hell are you pulling?" he whispered; the feeling came again, making his scalp prickle as the hand went lower and made him freeze. He pulled at the robe and looked in the mirror, seeing nothing but a smattering of finger spots and grind marks, and his mind clicked.

_NO F***ING WAY!_

"_Indeed," The whisper in his ear was deep and rich, making his eyes widen enough for them to fall out of their sockets, and he gripped the counter in front of him as hips pressed against him from behind. He shuddered against the hard body and felt the gloved hands all over the 'v' of his hips and his inner thighs. His head came back as teeth clipped the nape of his neck painfully, and he whimpered helplessly as the hands found him and squeezed too tightly._

"Ah!" He yelped, his knuckles white from gripping the counter too tightly, and his knees quivered, so he shoved one set of knuckles into his mouth to muffle to sound. "A-AH!"

"_You like the pain, do you?" Ayanami chuckled, and when Teito didn't answer, he growled and sunk his teeth into the side of his neck, earning a jolt of the boy's hips and a muffled moan. He smirked and licked the bite slowly, trailing up to the boy's ear and abusing the sensitive skin with relish. Teito shook between his legs, making the organ pressed against his spine harden and dig into the curve of his bottom._

"S-Stop it…" Teito groaned quietly, sounding close to the tipping point. "Please don't…"

"_I intend to have you, Teito Klein." He purred, as he slid an arm around Teito's ribs and stroked them through his skin until he reached the junction of the boy's quivering thighs. At the touch, the teen's thighs clamped together quickly, but not quickly enough to stop the gloved fingers from stroking him smoothly. He moaned and arched his back, nearly falling as Ayanami bent him over the counter and pressed his stomach against the cool counter-top. A powerful knee wedged open his thighs from behind and the chief of staff went down on one knee behind the body to survey his work. The zaiphon straps held Teito to the counter and his hands against the wall, so he would be no trouble. "I intend to make you scream."_

"No… please don't… stop…!" Teito was weak from his puking and the energy he'd lost before, and his voice was already raw, so he was no resistance for the man.

"_Please don't stop?" Ayanami repeated mockingly, and Teito swallowed a loud cry as a finger jammed into him from behind with a squelch, probing his already tender insides without mercy. He was rock solid now, throbbing with need, and his tip was pressed against the icy stone counter, making it even worse. He squirmed, but he only earned himself the same finger from the other hand and something he never expected. Ayanami used the finger from each hand to pull open his hole and blow on it, making Teito thrash once and moan as the stone sink cooled his penis._

"_Something wrong, Klein?" Ayanami chuckled darkly, "Cold?"_

"Yes…" Teito breathed, but instead of relief, it felt as if his piping hot sex had been encased tip to hilt in fresh snow. He gagged, and his eyes rolled back in his head as that temperature left his cock harder than ever and trailed up between his legs teasingly, tracing his hole before plunging inside and staying there even when something else came out. "Wh-What-?"

_Ayanami gagged him with a hand and licked the quivering opening, the hot feeling of his tongue making Teito cry unsuccessfully around his fingers for release._

The bindings around him suddenly fell away and, choking on pleasure, Teito collapsed to the bathroom floor, panting and whimpering with need. He curled in on himself, tying his robe tight.

"Why…?" he rasped, "Why?"

"_I __can__'__t __let __you __finish; __I __want __you __to __suffer __and __seek __me __out __for __it. __You __won__'__t __have __peace __from __this __hell __of __lust __until __you __find __me, __Teito __Klein.__You __**will **__seek __me __out. __You __**will**__…"_

"Teito?" Frau grunted, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His voice was deep, husky, and Teito felt his cock twitch underneath the house robe he wore. "What are you doing on the floor?" Teito looked up at the bishop, sweating, and swallowed the knot in his throat.

"Fell." He lied, "Sorry."

"Nah, s'okay." Frau shrugged, helping him to his feet. "Couldn't sleep anyways."

"…_ou __won__'__t __have __peace __from __this __hell __of __lust __until __you __find __me, __Teito __Klein__…"_ Teito could hear the voice in his ears still and shook his head to clear it away. "Why are you up anyways, brat?"

"C-Couldn't sleep." Teito managed as the feeling of the hands came back, stroking up and down the inside of his thighs, missing his length to torture him. "Th-The marks."

"Hurting?" Frau raised an eyebrow as Teito wrapped his arms around his stomach and bent over a little, looking strained. "You look like hell."

"…_this __hell __of __lust__…"_ Teito nearly moaned as fingers circled his behind and he bit his lip. "Yeah, they hurt. Can you, uh, help me?"

"Here." Frau said, picking Teito up by the back of his robe and carrying him to his bed. "Better?" Teito clenched his knees close to his body and erection to hide it, lolling his head back with a sigh of relief.

"Ugh…" He muttered a small curse under his breath and Frau leaned in his face, scowling.

"What did you say, kid?" Teito looked at the bishop, who was too close for comfort, and found his body throbbing for someone, **anyone**, to take the ache from his groin. Frau's mouth suddenly tempted him and Teito licked his lips with a short breath. Frau screw up his eyes and got a little closer. "You gonna throw up or some-MMM!" Teito's control snapped and he pulled himself flush against the bishop, molding their lips together and smacking their front teeth together in his hurry. Frau floundered backwards, taking Teito up on to his knees, and showed off the tent in the robe he wore. Frau pulled their faces away and managed to keep the boy at arms length as his eyes went from Teito's desire-filled gaze, the large tent in the front of his robe, and the marks on his exposed collarbone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~07-Ghost is not mine!~**_

Frau felt his face heat up a little when he saw Teito's lusty expression and quickly subdued the boy before he could pull anything else. He carried the red-faced teenager over to his much-larger bed and dropped him to the mattress, watching the teenager get cozy. Teito scooted back against the pillows and brought his knees up, parting his legs a little as he stared at Frau with those clouded green eyes.

_Three __rules: __1. I __will __never __ever __tell __anyone __about __this. __2. __I __will __never __ever __hold __this __against __him, __and, __3. I __will __not __enjoy __this._ Frau promised himself those things as he pulled off his thick overcoat and knelt on the edge of the bed, trying not to be embarrassed. It was a losing battle for the blonde, seeing as the teenager was getting a raging hard-on just looking at him, but he did his best under the awkward circumstances. _Let__'__s __get __this __over __with__…_ He thought with a mental sigh, and he carefully covered his body in zaiphon as he leaned in to the boy's neck.

The moment Teito felt Frau's skin against his; he arched against the bishop's firm torso and rubbed his hips against the hard muscle, letting Frau know the state of his body. Frau felt the boy and couldn't help but compare him to a woman close to her climax, clawing at his back to make him hit her insides the right way. Teito clenched a hand in Frau's belt and used it as an advantage to pull their hips into alignment, dry-thrusting against Frau's pants. Frau groaned and pinned Teito with a firm hand on his stomach, making Teito groan and rub his thighs together to try to alleviate the pressure building in his groin.

"Frau… please… I-I need… my… oh!" Teito called for the bishop pleadingly, bringing his knees up to clench his straining erection, which tented the bathrobe dangerously past decency. "I-I can't… I just… touch me! Mmm!" Frau tried not to leave the boy there when he heard Teito crying for him to 'touch' him in that voice, but all he did was sound-proof the room with his zaiphon and continue red-faced. Teito's neck and chest were covered in marks from both hands and teeth, and he found some overlapped precise orders. He had to try several combinations to remove them correctly, and in some cases, he left Teito keening for more.

_I __feel __bad __for __the __kid__… __all __worked __up __with __nothing __to __help__…_ Frau remembered when he had been young, and felt a moment of sympathy for the kid as he removed the final mark over his nipple. Frau saw the boy's panting face and bent his head down again, biting on the nipple in a way that made Teito twitch his hips and moan for more loudly. A wet spot had formed in the front of the robe, and Frau was both proud and embarrassed it was his doing. _I __can__'__t __leave __him __like __this__…_ Frau let go of Teito's hip and used both hands to finish the work, pulling Teito's arms out of the robe to check for marks. Teito fisted his hands in Frau's hair and tugged, moaning as he managed to find friction against the outside of Frau's thigh.

"Oh God!" He moaned loudly, as the one side of the robe slipped away and the skin on the side of his cock met Frau's rough pants in a harsh thrust. Frau pressed his hand to Teito's mouth, aiming to muffle the erotic noises spilling from him, and kept working on the boy's abs and stomach. He pressed his forearm into Teito's hips, holding him down, and shivered when Teito took his fingers into his mouth.

The feeling of Teito's hot tongue sliding around his digits made Frau realize that his own pants were uncomfortably tight, and when the boy hummed around the digits, he moaned loudly without restraint. He tossed his blonde head back and sat up, willing to let the teenager lick and caress his fingers within that hot cavern of a mouth. He make the mistake of letting go of Teito's hips again and straddled the boy, feeling the tongue slide in between his fingers and trigger the sensual nerve endings between his fingers

_Where __the __hell __did __he __learn __this? __He__'__s __a __fucking __pr-oh!_ Swallowing the lump in his throat, Frau pulled away the bathrobe completely and saw the many marks Ayanami had left on the boy's erect penis and ass. Teito's erection was weeping white seed and looked almost painfully hard, so close to release yet denied it. Frau was uncomfortable and reluctantly tore a decorative string from the robe, tying it around the base of Teito's cock to prevent anything awkward from happening while Frau worked.

The blonde took a deep breath, not being one for his own gender, and bent his head over the boy's groin, setting to work as Teito practically shrieked in pleasure, quivering beneath his mouth and hands. Frau carefully removed all the teeth and lip marks first, not wanting to draw it out, and pulled back when he heard weeping and had to restrain Teito firmly. The prince of Raggs was laying spread out on the bed, his hands over his head to clutch the headboard, with tears in his eyes. He was almost dying for release, and Frau felt a large wave of guilt wash over him, so he reached for the string and pulled it free.

A jet of white spurted from the tip of Teito's cock and, although nothing changed physically, Teito's body arched like it was the most amazing thing in world. He looked at Frau through half-lidded eyes and bucked his hips weakly, whimpering as his fingers dug into the wood.

"Fr-Frau I… I feel so… mm… I…" He was almost incoherent, panting for another release the bishop wouldn't give him, and he bucked his hips a little higher. "I-I need… your… ah, your to- just once more… please, I…!" Frau could see the pressure build inside the boy and he was amazed how aggravated his penis must have been by the military dog miles away. He knew what the boy was trying to say, that he wanted his tongue again, and Frau felt an ache between his legs that was likely no match for Teito's forced hardness. _Just __once._ Frau told himself, opening his mouth and lowering his head to drag his tongue up the underside of Teito's erection. He carefully pressed a thumb to the slit and barely managed to divert the flow of semen toward Teito instead of his face. The boy writhed in pleasure, still rock-solid in Frau's hand, but simply panted and waited for Frau to continue.

By the time Frau had removed all the marks he could see from Teito's body, his pants were painful and he was panting too hard for words. He could sense more marks, but his mind was too full of thoughts of his own cock to try to figure out where they were. Teito saw the weakness in the bishop and rolled them over, seeing the opportunity to rip off the bishop's shirt and run a hand down his smooth skin. Frau felt Teito shift and was caught off guard by the sudden power he had, but melted almost entirely at his touch.

Teito slid a hand to his own erection and scooped the cum into his left hand while the right unfastened Frau's belt and pants. The garment didn't come down easy, catching on Frau's erection as they were pulled down so roughly that he groaned and jerked his hips up in pleasure. He was foggy himself, and barely felt the hand pull down his boxers until the appendages gripped his cock tightly, covering it with a cold wet fluid that made him moan. The cold moisture on his hot cock made the bishop squirm, which only intensified the pressure in his groin as Teito's thumb traced his slit carefully, sliding the nail into it. Teito gripped the bishop around his cock tightly and loosely in a rhythm that sent him over the edge.

Frau came noisily, jerking into Teito's hands on reflex as his seed spilled into the front of his shorts and all over Teito's hands. Until he recovered his breathing and opened his eyes to see Teito slide his boxers down his thighs and move up his body. The boy slid his ass up Frau's body, going over Frau's failing erection in away that brought it to life again. He smoothed the rest of their seed over the tip of Frau's cock, bring the bishop to attention, and wriggled his rear against the tip.

"W-What are y-?" Teito sat on Frau's wet erection quickly, hitting his own prostate with a hoarse moan and tossing his head back. Frau bit his hand and sat up a little, but Teito leaned forward to get a different angle and Frau's eye rolled back in his head. The boy on top of him clenched around Frau's erection, pushing down on it, and rolled his hips without hesitation, only causing them both more and more pleasure. Frau couldn't speak, even though his mouth was wide open, and all he could manage was a guttural groan as the boy grounded into his already solid erection, sending the bishop to the hilt in the tight ring of muscle. "T-Teito!" He gasped, feeling the boy's hands slide over his torso, pinching his nipple harshly to make him flinch. The assault on such a sensitive area made him jerk his whole body, and Teito received the short thrust with a moan.

"Frau!" His voice filled the room and he leaned down, taking the bishop's nipple in his mouth and rolling it between his teeth to see what other reactions he could milk from him. Frau stiffened, trying to resist the sudden urge to pound into the boy, which got harder and harder as Teito clenched and unclenched the muscles surrounding Frau's erection. He gasped when the boy pulled out and pushed him back into his entrance again, the tight muscle that enveloped him too much to resist. Frau thrust harshly up into the heat and Teito quivered above him, dropping onto Frau's hard length with pleasure. Frau grabbed the boy behind the knees and used him as balance to thrust up repeatedly while he made the boy kneel there.

Teito simply parted his legs even wider to allow the bishop to go ever deeper. He'd never felt better, and the thrusts the bishop gave stroked his insides to relieve the aching tightness there. He could feel it coiling inside his navel, a wave of pleasure that rose, until suddenly, it crashed over him, and he came all over Frau's chest. He felt a toe-curling pleasure shudder through him and he cried Frau's name at the top of his lungs, panting when he'd finished and collapsed against the wet chest beneath him.

The angle at which he lay pulled Frau's dick from within him slowly, stroking his insides one last time before he was empty and leaking fluid. Teito felt it slide out and shivered, dazed and disgusted as he rolled off the blonde and pulled the sheet around himself, making for the bathroom. A hand caught his arm, pulling him back to the bed, and he released the sheet in surprise.

"Ack!" he rasped, hitting the mattress with a small bounce and finding himself flat on his back beneath the bishop. "F-Frau?" The bishop pressed his weight against his apprentice, making sure to grind his erection against Teito's. The dark-haired teen blushed at the heat that pooled in his groin, now conscious enough to feel the sensations himself. His toes curled tighter and tighter as the bishop ground against him and he gave in to temptation, crying out for him. "Frau!" His moan agitated his throat, and he tossed his head back against the pillows as the bishop relented and lifted his hips tightly, panting in his ear. "Frau?"

The bishop's hand weren't stalling at all and went right to his penis, which was still sore and hard from before. Teito could hardly remember the earlier events, but from his lack of energy and state of arousal, he had a feeling he'd done something to the bishop. Frau's large hands and long fingers wrapped all the way around him in a dazzlingly erotic new way, nothing like his own hands. It made Teito see stars when the bishop pulled his entire length all at once, growling something unrecognizable in his ear. The blonde bit his ear, trailing more bites down his flushed body until little red marks, soon to be bruises, covered his neck and chest as well as his stomach and thighs. He wriggled as the bishop panted against his erection, feeling pleasure sear him as the bishop devoured his length, sucking and growling until he came with a scream.

"Kid…" Frau panted, pulling up from his groin and smashing their lips together in a quick, rough kiss. "You think you can do that? 'Cause I've had about enough of this one-sided shit." Frau rolled onto his back, pulling Teito with him and pressing on his ass to create friction between them. "Up for it?" His piercing, deep blue eyes cracked open to survey Teito, panting heavily, and Teito felt the heat of their groins mix against his skin.

Without reply, he squirmed against Frau's chest and the bishop let him go, fisting his large hands in the sheets as Teito came face to face with the tall man's equally tall erection. He didn't know what exactly to do, so Teito swallowed and closed his eyes before he put his mouth over it, swallowing nervously again with it inside his mouth. Frau moaned loudly, and Teito assumed it felt good, because his hips bucked a little, so he did it again and again, finding his gag reflex wasn't activating. He remembered the amazing feeling of vibrations from Frau's mouth and hummed as loudly as he could after another swallow, drawing a yell from the bishop.

"OH MY GOD!" The man moaned, arching his back as he came heavily into the back of his throat. Swallowing, Teito felt Frau pull his hair and writhe in his mouth as he rode out his orgasm, releasing him once he was done.

Frau twitched away from his hand and suddenly, he was on his back with Frau buried deep inside him, pressed roughly against his prostate to make his body release. Frau caught the cum on his fingers and licked it away, making Teito blush, and them he began his rhythm, pounding the boy into the mattress with no thought of restraint of reserve as they gave in, working themselves down to normal.

They finished with each other in a low moan of pleasure, Frau went to pull out, only to have Teito cling to him sleepily and wrap his legs around Frau's hips. Frau looked down at the boy, surprised and a little embarrassed when he saw the boy almost asleep, still impaled comfortably on Frau's softening cock, but didn't bother to disturb the boy by pulling out. Instead, he turned him around on his length and held the boy close as he'd wanted, also falling into sleep. The last thing he saw before he went to sleep was Teito's unmarked shoulder, and he carefully took it in his mouth, suckling it softly until Teito let out a soft mewl of pleasure and wriggled on him, making the bishop let go.

The hickey would surely be big, dark, and long-lasting, but Frau smirked against the boy's bare skin and promised his groin that he'd do that cocky apprentice of his again soon.

But until then he'd mark him; just in case.

_**~07-Ghost is not mine!~**_


	5. BONUS

_**~07-Ghost is not mine!~**_

It had been almost a month since Teito and Frau had dealt with the zaiphon marks in the hotel bedroom. They had moved almost continuously since and more than once they had broken into a hay-filled barn loft to stay warm at night. Teito did his best to forget the incident, but the bite mark on his shoulder that clearly read 'Frau Birkin' made it hard. He'd filched some sturdy leather shoulder armor from a guard they'd knocked out and wore it beneath all his disguises to make sure the mark was never seen or touched. As much as he hated to admit it, even brushing it against something made his whole body shiver as though the bishop's lips were still there.

_Stupid Frau,_ he thought venomously as they rode their hawkzile over the rocky terrain. _He just makes it freaking worse!_

"You're strangely silent, kid," Frau said and Teito snorted derisively, "What's eatin' ya?"

"Three guesses; the first three don't count." Teito said as the blonde laughed. "Die in a fire."

"I told you I'd remove it if you asked," Frau reminded him. "Just tell me and I'll take away you're **only** protection from Ayanami making his again. Go ahead!" when Teito said nothing, Frau made the big mistake of looking at the boy over his shoulder.

"FRAU!" Teito screamed and when Frau saw the impending crash, he threw them both off the hawkzile and down to the ground. They rolled over the harsh, uneven ground and Teito's eyes flew open when Frau cradled him to his chest. The bishop took the impact for him as they flew off a ledge and hit the ground solidly. Teito's lungs collapsed and he panted shallowly as he tried to get his breath back.

"Teito…" Frau groaned, "…izzat you?" Through the film of oxygen-starved delirium, Teito could see the bishop's face close to his but couldn't reply. His lungs didn't want to inflate and his vision was going fast. "Breathe, kid…" He heard the voice and felt the bishop move, but only when his lungs filled with hot air did he realize that Frau was giving him mouth-to-mouth. They parted and Teito panted harshly as his lungs went into overdrive to get his body oxygen.

"I…I…" Teito's head pulsed painfully as his scrambled mind tried to piece together a sentence. When he couldn't, he stopped trying until he had recovered his breath enough to function properly. "Idiot."

"Me?" Frau growled, "Why am **I** an idiot?!"

"What where you're going!" Teito snarled, "You just totaled our ride! How will we get to town now? We're **miles** out!" Frau just lay there as Teito finally got off his chest and dizzily scrutinized the flaming wreckage that was their hawkzile. From his angle, Frau could see the leather shoulder guard peeking out of the boy's rumpled collar and he glared at it.

_Why the hell didn't I destroy it?_ He wondered, to which his mind conveniently replied: _Because the little shit never takes it off._ Frau slowly sat up and rubbed what would surely be bruises on his back and ribs.

"Our food's burnt, our water skins burst in the crash, and the map is in the food pouch." Teito told him, "Do you have any good ideas by chance?"

"Use the hot spring and build a fire before nightfall." Frau said calmly as he stood up. "then scrounge up some grub and get a good rest for the walk tomorrow." He looked down at the young prince of Raggs and saw distinct signs of their fall all over; he was dirty and a bit of debris had scraped his cheek on the roll down. "Sound good?" Frau didn't give him the chance to disagree and after a few steps he heard the boy follow him quietly.

"Yeah actually," Teito agreed, "but how do you know-? You planned to stop here."

"Ever since we got the map." Frau confessed with a crooked grin. "Now hurry up or I'll leave you here!" Looking at the rocky path the bishop had started on, Teito hurried to catch up with Frau and glared at the bishop until he helped him over the high edge. "Thought so."

"Shut up, Frau," Teito glowered and the bishop returned the look. They locked eyes and Frau hooked two fingers under the slave collar around his neck, pulling the young man close. Teito felt his collar twitch at the bishop's touch and squirmed, but Frau ordered 'bind' and he had to freeze in place as the bishop lifted him and threw him over his shoulder.

_WHAT THE HELL, FRAU! _Teito thought viciously, trying to direct all his killing intent at the blonde's back. _YOU ASSHOLE! PUT ME DOWN!_ With no such luck, Teito eventually settled down and surveyed his surroundings, including the glorious view he had of the back of the bishop. As soon as his eyes settled on the bishop's rear, he averted his eyes and scowled inwardly at the warmth on his cheeks. _DAMN IT!_

"You okay, brat?" Frau asked and Teito wondered whether he was asking to be a dick or because he'd forgotten to unbind him. "Oh, yeah! You can't talk!"

_To be an ass._ Teito decided, and suddenly the bishop shifted his grip and unbound him. Now he was carrying him like a baby; Teito sat on his one forearm while the bishop's other hand rested solidly on his back, spreading its heat across his skin.

"Put me down." Teito squirmed, and Frau gave him a look that threatened him being rebound and carried like a sack of potatoes. Teito hunched his shoulder moodily and adjusted the collar of his clothes carefully, not looking at the bishop as he leaned against his shoulder and stared back the way they'd come. "Are we there yet?' he asked and the bishop told him to stop being a pain. "Just asking. No need to be so snappy…" He turned his head to the side and exhaled deeply through his nose, ready for a nap.

_A nap would be good…_

**_**~07-Ghost is not mine!~**_**

_Why the hell does he have to be such a little prick?_ I thought harshly as I threw his frozen form over my shoulder, feeling the killing intent radiating of him without trouble. _That's what I get for taking this punk to the best hot spring around!_ I shouldered him, sighing grouchily, and trekked on up the rocky hillside on the way to the hot spring. I tried to think hot spring-y thoughts, but the boy on my shoulder made it a little difficult considering the leather shoulder guard he wore smelled. When I realized it was the guard that smelled, my mood worsened and I decided that the runt would need another lesson. He just needed to take off that stupid guard and I could…

I chuckled under my breath as his intent lost the killing edge and began my little plan to get him out of that stupid leather armour. I knew he'd like a dip in the spring, so my mood lightened and I cheerily said,

"You okay, brat?" I felt the edge return, but only annoyance and I wondered why.

Then it clicked. "Oh, yeah! You can't talk!" I would have smacked my forehead had I been in better company, so I just adjusted his position a little and unbound the twerp. He slid off my shoulder and his butt landed heavily on my arm, making my mind whirr devilishly; I quickly placed my hand on the small of his back and pressed him a little closer to make sure he didn't squirm away.

"Put me down." He said as he squirmed and I shot him a look.

_I can always bind you and carry you like a sack of dirt, kid._ I thought, _Don't push it._ He locked eyes with me and, seeming to read my mind, he stopped struggling and hunched his shoulders. He pulled at his collar, flashing the leather cover at me unconsciously, and I did my best to hide the naughty grin I got.

_Hehehe, you wait, Teito. You won't want that by the end of tonight!_ I thought as he leant against my shoulder reluctantly and turned his head to the side. He left the unmarked side of his neck open to me and, looking down a little, I felt my jaw twitch with the desire to bite him there too so that he couldn't hide it. I shook the desire out of my head and looked away, almost drooling at the expanse of milky skin under my nose. He relaxed in my grip and I nearly jumped the kid right here when he seemed to fall asleep.

It was so tempting not to just bite him and use the collar to make him submit, but that was just low. Besides, he wouldn't like the pain… would he?

I thought about the idea of bringing pain into it the hike up as he snoozed against my shoulder and, when I finally made it up, I saw a whole bunch of icicles hanging from the plants near the pool.

"Hey, Teito," I said as I shook him awake. "wake you, runt, we're here." His head shot up, nearly hitting me in the face, and I nearly dropped him in the spring. "Holy crap, kid! Calm your ass down!"

He blinked drowsily and shook himself awake, "What?" he breathed sharply, "What's going on?"

"We're here!" I snapped, "The hot spring!" He blinked rapidly, looking around, and he licked his lips as he leaned back and yawned, gripping my shirt tightly for balance.

"Right…" he nodded, getting down from my grip and dipping a hand in the water. "That's warm!"

"It's a **hot** spring!" I said, rolling my eyes. "If it was cold, I'd want a refund! Now hurry up and get in, you smell like a dead animal." He looked a little offended as I began stripping off my clothes, careful to flex as my skin crawled in the cold air. I knew he was watching and smirked as I pulled off my shirt, tensing my stomach a little for vanity's sake. He looked away red-faced and I didn't tease him because he began to strip too; I smirked at his pale unmarked stomach, knowing his thin body hid a lot of power. I turned my back as he fumbled with his belt, slipping into the hot spring and drifting off across it lazily with a sigh.

"Frau?" I disappeared into the fog, smirking at the small 'thunk'. "The hell? Where'd you go, pervy bishop?"

"I'm behind the rock! Jeez!" I said, "Calm down! I waded out from behind the rock, the water easily up to my elbows. "What?" He was sitting in the water up to his neck, making me realize how small he was, and I chuckled, "You're almost too small to be in here, pipsqueak!"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" he snarled and I laughed heartily when he dunked himself by accident. He surfaced, coughing, and I snickered, "SHUT UP, FRAU!" I sunk down to sit beside him, sighing at the heat of the water, and he managed to find a good spot to sit without drowning. I could easily lean over and bite the mark again, which was very tempting, but I bided my time and closed my eyes.

"Frau…" He said quietly, and I lazily cracked open one eye to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"…Earlier…" he began, "you'd said you'd take it off…"

"Yeah," I nodded, knowing where he was going.

"Well," He paused nervously and I couldn't help the smirk at one side of my lips. "c-could you take it off? The bite on my shoulder?" I leant my head back again, pretending to think, and I eventually nodded,

"Sure thing, brat." I agreed, "C'mere." He scooted across the rocky ledge he was sitting on and I bent my head to remove the mark from his shoulder.

"Nngh…" Teito bit hard on his finger as the bishop's mouth moved over his bare shoulder, sliding over the mark to send the shiver down his spine. Teito was dismayed when the shiver went to other places as well and clamped is eyes shut tight to try to fend of the pooling heat. When Frau's teeth dug into his skin, the feeling intensified and Teito felt his breath coming in meagre pants.

Frau pulled away, "You okay, kid?" He sounded almost smug.

"Just get rid of it." Teito bit back and the blonde shrugged as he started all over again. Teito gave a small pant into his hand and clenched his jaw in unison with his thighs.

_Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about it!_ He told himself, but the feeling didn't go away and he felt the urge to whine when it only got worse. _Why me?!_ Teito wrapped his free arm around his own stomach and his mind raced, trying to come up with a solution before the bishop could notice. Nothing came to mind and he cursed.

Suddenly, Frau's bite became a bit harsher and Teito jerked at the stab of pain, unable to totally hide the moan he gave. He swallowed, hoping Frau would dismiss it, but he moaned again when Frau's rough hand gripped his most sensitive place and kneaded.

"F-Frau!" Teito gasped, leaning back and pulling his hips away from the touch. "D-Don't!"

"Shut up, brat," Frau murmured into the crook of his neck as he buried his teeth there painfully. "You know you like it." At the nip, Teito sighed with pleasure and shook as the hand found his groin again roughly. "This is proof enough." Frau squeezed Teito's nether regions harshly and the boy, feeling the touch all over, moaned loudly. "See?"

"Stop it…" Teito grunted, trying not to buck against the hand that cradled his hardness like a pleasurable vice. "Now!"

"Pssh." Frau scoffed as he slid in behind him, his legs on either side of Teito. "No. You like pain?" Teito shook his head, but the bishop pinched his inner thigh and made the boy buck his hips. "Thought so." Leaning his mouth close to Teito's collarbone, the bishop whispered something that made Teito quiver to the device. "You little pain in the ass."

An ache blossomed over Teito's rear and he groaned loudly as his head lolled back. It felt as if something much too big were pressing against the entrance there and he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Frau!" he groaned and the bishop's other hand grazed his nipples like a feather.

"These should hurt a little too." He muttered and the collar, as if knowing what he meant, made it happen for the blonde bishop. The sting of a pinch blossomed on either nipple, which were already sensitive, and Teito cried out throatily. His arms spread out, reaching for a hold on anything around him as his legs involuntarily spread at the pain. His breath was fast and he let his head tilt back in ecstasy as the sharp pinching pain on his nipples echoed as a throb in between his legs. He bucked slightly in time with the ache and moaned.

"You little masochist." Frau chuckled as he let his unoccupied hand roam Teito's exposed body.

"St-Stop!" Teito panted through the pleasure and Frau's fingers suddenly gripped one thigh tightly, pinching in places Teito didn't know could make his body so hot. He squirmed and whined, the pain in his hole and nipples combining with the pinches to make his penis solid as the stone he was sitting on. Frau's large legs were on either side of him, but he was still up to his neck in warm water. "AAAH!" The bishop nibbled along his neck and dragged his left hand down the young prince's hard-on to milk a scream out of him.

"Does it hurt yet?" Frau asked mildly, running a single finger down the underside of the boy's erection. Teito shook his head, grinding his teeth, and the bishop said: "It does now." The collar responded and Teito thrust up heavily when the pain in his rear spread over his groin and made the tightness in his belly grow monstrously. He writhed pleasurably and the bishop pulled him flat against his chest until Teito could feel the bishop's erection against his back.

"God, Frau!" Teito finally shouted, his face hot. "Please!" Frau adjusted their position a little, asking the collar to increase the feeling in his entrance, and sat Teito on his lap, just pressing inside the slightest.

"Pardon?" Frau said lightly as he continued stroking Teito's penis, spreading the heat through the boy's whole throbbing body. Teito writhed on the very tip of the bishop's cock, trying to press down, but Frau held him in place. "What is it?"

"P-Put it –AAA- in!" Teito's plea was broken when the bishop squeezed his dick without mercy. He tensed as the grip loosened, but gasped and panted when the bishop lifted him right out of the pool and into the winter air. "AH! IT'S COLD!"

"That's why you're even harder now." Frau chuckled, "Since you're a masochist, will you enjoy this?" The bishop had his hand out of view and, while he prepared the boy with one hand, the other broke something out of sight.

"Frau?" Teito moaned, "What-?" Pulling his creamy thighs apart, Frau leaned in and masked his hands from sight as his fingers scissored the shivering boy one last time. A point of burning cold pressed against his hole and pressed through as he arched and clawed at the bare ground. He let out a lewd scream as the long piece of ice slid endlessly into him until it pressed against his prostate continuously. He thrashed and Frau pinned him with both hands, leaving the ice in place to torture the boy.

"Throbbing pain," He purred, sliding his slick hands down the young boy. "but only in his prostate." The feeling he described appeared and he screamed even louder, feeling his end draw near as the ice against his throbbing prostate made him see stars without the bishop even moving.

Unfortunately, the ice was melting and Teito whined, feeling his body clamp tightly around the slippery icicle. The bishop removed it and, before the boy could complain, buried himself inside him to the hilt without regards to Teito.

"FRAU!" Teito screamed and the bishop groaned lowly,

"God, you're tight." He told the boy and he thrusted twice against the boy's prostate, aiming for the pain. Teito loved the bishop's length inside him, cringing at the force against his swollen and aching pleasure. He twisted and bucked against the feeling of being speared, screaming as the pain in his nipples increased from another husky order. The pain in his groin disappeared, as well as what pain was inside him, and he breathed heavily as the bishop pulled out all the way. "Clench."

Teito did as told for once and shook with anticipation as Frau lined up and dug his fingers into his thighs.

"Bind." Frau growled and Teito, suddenly unable to move, felt a sliver of fear. In one foul swoop, Frau stabbing through his entrance and they lay together, chest to chest, with the boy tight as he could be. That sent the bishop over the edge, and Teito choked on his scream as he felt the hot fluid fill his icy insides.

The clash of temperatures left him spinning as his orgasm rocked his entire world and left him near fainting with pleasure.

"Unbind." Frau murmured, regaining his composure as he released the orders he'd given the collar and lifted Teito up again. The young prince blushed when he realized Frau was still balls-deep inside him and he swallowed, trying to get off the man's softening organ. However, the blonde bishop simply carried him back into the bath and cleaned him up, pressing little suckling kisses to his chest and neck. Teito felt embarrassed at being so utterly dominated by the bishop but, seeing as he was almost too tired to keep his eyes open, he let the man wash him and curl up with him to sleep.

_**~07-Ghost is not mine!~**_


End file.
